My Heart is at Stake
by tinyhearts18
Summary: BLOOD PROMISE POEM: These are just poems from different POVs... Includes the DimitriXRoseXAdrian love triangle. And the Silver Stake is the main Character. Read now or begin to wonder what could be really said in a silver stake letter. R&R!


_**A/N:** Sorry guys, it's not a story, but its just a few poems I rustled up when I was bored. I hope you like, it includes the never ending love-triangle. DimitriXRoseXAdrian_

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own VA or any of its characters, the awesome Richelle Mead does, if you were still wondering lol

* * *

**--- My Heart is at Stake ---**

To my darling Roza (DPOV)

My midnight flower gone, I'm awakened by fate.

Your sweet loving I devour, it consumes my state

Those sweet lips, sent my throat boiling for more

Thirsting for a taste, yes I want, need more

I kiss you gently, caress you tender

My soul I valued most, for you I'll surrender

My sweet Roza if you could hear me, this is my desperate plea

I wish, that blonde strigoi, had never turned me

Promise me now, you'd put me out of my misery

Release me from this hell, this state of my being

As I wrap this stake, as a simple reminder

I send it, all in good faith, that you complete your blunder

My final words, I love you my Roza

Just do me just, this one little favor

Don't hesitate, this stake I hand over

in hopes you send me to an endless slumber.

Love Strigoi Dimitri.

**--- 0o0o0o0o ---**

To my sweet Dimitri (RPOV)

My sweet memory of your kiss, my tears protesting to weep

I ponder over the thought of ending your lifes keep

My last encounter with you was hell, my first was something too strong to compell

It's no wonder, no one could even tell

In love with the enemy, my heart melts

In love with a Strigoi, the shitty hand I was dealt

Please forgive me as I drive this cold stake

Right through the heart of my soul-mate

Who gave me his love, his soul, his heart

A blood promise he gave if oneday we were torn apart

Please forgive me as I complete my journey

I successfully put _him;_ my lover out of his misery.  
I know now it was either him or me

Please I beg of you, don't remind me!

Love Roza

**--- 0o0o0o0o0o ---**

My dearest Rose (APOV)

I sit on the sidelines, i watch from afar

When would you see, that I'm not giving up so fast

As I write this essay, I replay my life dreams

To have you for just one night, to hold you in my arms

I'll show you the world and all I can offer in a glance

Please take this as a mere ticket to my heart

You had me at hello, right from the very start

My dearest Rose I ask for just one chance

A mending will come, my hearts welcome for a dance

Come with me, please I invite you to the winter ball

These arms are here, to catch you when you fall

I hope one day, you could see me for what I am

A step forward into the chapter of your lifes plan.  
And hopefully oneday I could be your man

Love Adrian Ivashkov

**--- 0o0o0o0o0o ---**

Dear Adrian. (RPOV)

If I could love you, I would, but not like this

My heart has no room for another mans kiss

I hope you understand, my heart will only rest

If I join my lover, in his endless slumber and end this whole mess

I'm sorry if I cannot return the favor

but forgive me for my stupid behavior

I have this stake I want to end my heart ache

Please let me, for my sake?

Help me end this life, I no longer am bound

My rational thoughts, are no where to be found

It hurts the most when I remember those eyes

Staring and haunting, I scream and I cry

Please help me, I beg of you...here

Just take me away...I don't mind, just anywhere

Adrian I hold you to it, my life I give

I share this stake please I don't want to live

Don't judge me, please don't protest

As I said before, my life is a mess

So if you love me, like you say you do

I wrap this stake, I trust you know what to do

Love Roza

**--- 0o0o0o0o ---**

**

* * *

**_**A/N: **Tell me if you want more from any of the characters from VA and I'll see what I can do...FYI the Silver Stake is the MAIN character if you haven't guessed already so yeah! Tell me what you think! _

**_DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON MY POLL FOR 'THE HOTTEST COUPLE OF 2009' AND REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_**

**_MERRY XMAS X0X0_**


End file.
